


Kara/Alex/Maggie • "We both love her." [Fanvid]

by ItsATwinThing



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 2x19, Drowning, F/F, Fanvid, Multi, Near Death, fanedit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsATwinThing/pseuds/ItsATwinThing





	Kara/Alex/Maggie • "We both love her." [Fanvid]




End file.
